User blog:DudeWithASuit/Third Official ERB Wiki Hurt/Heal
Days Passed: 16 Last updated: Baby GG: Double hurt AngryVideoGameBird. 180 CONTESTANTS, 1 WINNER. AS OF DAY 14, THERE IS NO MORE SPLITTING UP DOUBLE HEALS. Rules and Introduction Oh yes, welcome one and all, to the Third Official ERB Wiki Hurt/Heal! In this game, all users, new and old, face each other in this giant game to see who will reign victorious among the other contestants! Every day, you can hurt a user, and heal another one, double hurt one, or double heal one. For example, if you say "Heal Tigerisnormal, hurt ClassicalExpendable." Tiger gains 1 HP, and ClassicalExpendable loses 1 HP. If you say "Double hurt Tigerisnormal." Tiger will lose 2 HP. If you say "Double heal J1coupe." Coupe will gain 2 HP. You cannot hurt or heal yourself. Everyone starts with 10 HP, and last user standing is the victor. No AWCs may play, and your account must be at least one month old in order to participate. "Alliances" are not allowed, and you will be eliminated from the game automatically if you are still alive. If not, your vote will not be counted. Best of luck to everyone! Contestants alive (124) *Andrew0218 ~ 20 *Angemon44S ~ 3 *Angryvideogamebird ~ 4 *Anonomyous Wikia Contributors ~ 10 *Avatar Four (Four☆Stars) ~ 31 *Baby GG ~ 12 *Bantha117 ~ 21 *BasaltWolfED145RS ~ 10 *BlackAvenger19 ~ 11 *BlueBomber126 ~ 9 *BlueFrackle ~ 10 *BobbyIsAwesome ~ 6 *Bobdave ~ 13 *Brandon Service DF ~ 16 *BreZ ~ 14 *Cacola ~ 11 *Cam VideoGameRapBattles ~ 4 *Captain Warrior ~ 12 *Corporal Genesis DXTR ~ 10 *Cyanwrites ~ 12 *DamasterW ~ 10 *Dr. So6 ~ 11 *Dragonsblood23 ~ 15 *DuskofSkulls ~ 11 *Element K ~ 12 *Epicnail ~ 13 *ERBofSmoshery ~ 12 *Fametown ~ 10 *Felcool12 ~ 12 *FlareBlitz47 ~ 13 *FR3NZY72 ~ 10 *Froggy7771 ~ 12 *GabriellolXP ~ 10 *GIR 5 life ~ 10 *GilcAtmey ~ 5 *Goku and Superman ~ 7 *GravityMan ~ 23 *GreenToxic ~ 9 *HappySmileyGuy ~ 9 *Hawkeye bowman 13 ~ 13 *Hip-Hop is Life ~ 10 *Hoagy ~ 9 *Iamthelegion ~ 21 *Icey778 ~ 16 *IsaacNewton98 ~ 12 *J1coupe ~ 15 *JacobSZ ~ 8 *JakeTheManiac ~ 12 *JaphethMario ~ 10 *Jella141 ~ 17 *Joeaikman ~ 7 *JohnLeJohn ~ 9 *John Micheal Mitchell ~ 8 *JPhil2.0 ~ 8 *Justinbuckner98 ~ 8 *KaboomTheMan ~ 10 *Karichanx102 ~ 12 *Kazemon 93 ~ 10 *Killerface45 ~ 12 *KittenOfTheNorth ~ 10 *Kungfuguy27 ~ 12 *Laboratory Tuxedo 500098 ~ 10 *LakuitaBro01.2 ~ 10 *Lasse200 ~ 7 *Left 4 speed ~ 10 *Loygansono55 ~ 15 *MaNCHA ~ 10 *Matoro58 ~ 14 *Meatholl ~ 8 *MetalFire ~ 16 *Minipop56 ~ 8 *MrAwesome300 ~ 11 *Mrpietcaptain ~ 8 *NightFalcon9004 ~ 21 *Notacat/Leijuli33 ~ 12 *Padsquad2010 ~ 7 *Patts9009 ~ 12 *PertyQwerty ~ 10 *Phineas Flynn29789 ~ 9 *PolarBore ~ 8 *Purplekiren ~ 15 *Randomeverythingish ~ 11 *Redinosaur ~ 10 *RespectThePixel ~ 11 *RespectthePixelette ~ 8 *RichardMilhousNixon ~ 6 *Rival Silver ~ 10 *RoboticOperatingApple ~ 13 *S0UND3FX69 (Super Mysterious) ~ 5 *SANTORYU99 ~ 12 *Sceptileisgreat14 ~ 6 *Scrav ~ 7 *Scrawland Scribblescratch ~ 13 *ShaunoftheRed ~ 9 *ShoopDaKev ~ 9 *SierraStalker ~ 10 *SkeepTieel ~ 22 *SophisticatedShark ~ 13 *Stofferex ~ 8 *Swordzmanp236 ~ 11 *Taviwave ~ 19 *Teddyfail ~ 11 *Tesla Man ~ 13 *TheAssyrianAssassin1337 ~ 13 *TheDoctorTenGrinch ~ 12 *The Flatwoods Monster ~ 15 *Thegizmogremlins ~ 10 *TheSteelerNation2 ~ 4 *The voice of the voiceless ~ 11 *ThyNotShallRap ~ 14 *Tigerisnormal ~ 24 *TKandMit ~ 22 *Tkid115 ~ 14 *TruthBrood ~ 12 *Tuxedo! ~ 14 *Ultimate Hair Dryer ~ 10 *UnibrowGamer ~ 10 *V0DeusEstDominiMei ~ 10 *ValhallaBro ~ 10 *Wachowman ~ 13 *WonderPikachu12 ~ 18 *Yobar ~ 13 *YouTubeKorea ~ 8 *ZayD ~ 14 Contestants dead (58) *180th: SamisFusion: Killed by MetalFire on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FIRST OUT THE WIKI GAME} *179th: Silent Mocker: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ YOUR ALL BASTERDS} *178th: A bowl of cereal: Killed by Mildew'dEar on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SNAP, CRACKLE, POPPED!} *177th: Savage Superior: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BRUTAL KILLING SAVAGE} *176th: RomleonTheTaySwiftFan122: Killed by Hawkeye bowman 13 on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ JACKED INTO NOVEMBER} *175th: ResonX: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GAVE HIM HURTS} *174th: ParoThese: Killed by JohnLeJohn on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ''' *173rd: BiggySmooth: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ #KILLBIGGY}' *172nd: Segamad66: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 3' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELL OF HIS BALCONY}' *171st: Pirate Princess7: Killed by GIR 5 life on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ KILLED IN 2 FUCKING MINUTES}' *170th: Awesomesix: Killed by Kungfuguy27 on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ STOPPED SMOKING CRACK}' *169th: WoodenHornets: Killed by JakeTheManiac on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ WOODEN CASKET}' *168th: Shock7: Killed by ZayD on Day 4' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHOCKED}' *167th: Superthingsoncups: Killed by ERBofSmoshery on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ TOOK A VACATION}' *166th: LeandroDaVinci: Killed by Element K on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FINAL STRIKE}' *165th: Maxim Million: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ MAXIM-UM PAIN}' *164th: Reignic3: Killed by ThyNotShallRap on Day 5' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HISTORY}' *163rd: Four4: Killed by SkydivingQuagga on Day 5 '{ACHIVEMENT ~ 404}' *162nd: Windindi: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 5 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ GONE WITH THE WIND}' *161st: iSmack: Killed by Element K on Day 5' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ iPWNED}' *160th: ClassicalExpendable: Killed by MetalFire on Day 6 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ NEEDED TO QACH OUT}' *159th: JackBurton: Killed by BackToTheFuturama86 on Day 6 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ POLITICALLY INCOR-REKT'D}' *158th: DudeWithASuit: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 6 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ END OF AN ERA}' *157th: Agattert: Killed by Baby GG on Day 6 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ LOGGED OUT}' *156th: Your-New-Overlord: Killed by JakeTheManiac on Day 7 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DESPOSED}' *155th: RazzyRaven: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 7' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NEVERMORE}' *154th: Jake MultiSuperVids: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 7 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' *153rd: Gliscor Fan: Killed by Padsquad2010 on Day 7 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT THE WIKIMAD}' *152nd: Devilishmind/Tovorok: Killed by Epicnail on Day 8 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ EXORCISED}' *151st: EpicLlamaSwag42: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 8 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ #LLAMA4DEAD}' *150th: Zombielicker: Killed by ZayD on Day 8' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT LICKED}' *149th: Deuce20: Killed by MetalFire on Day 9 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DOUBLED OUT}' *148th: Batman3095: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 9 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ KNIGHTFALL}' *147th: Lydia Prower: Killed by GravityMan on Day 9 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ (BYE!)}' *146th: AwesomeGamer: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 9 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' *145th: Stahlix: Killed by ThyNotShallRap on Day 10 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELT COLD STEEL}' *144th: Dean794: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 10 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ BYE DEAN}' *145th: Stahlix: Killed by ThyNotShallRap on Day 10 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELT COLD STEEL}' *144th: Dean794: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 10 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ BYE DEAN}' *143rd: TheEyeOfAllEyes: Killed by Sceptileisgreat14' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MY EYES}' *142nd: CaveJohnson333: Killed by Icey778 on Day 10 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ JACKED UP}' *141st: Straight Slinky: Killed by JakeTheManiac on Day 11 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ STRAIGHT IN THE GRAVE}' *140th: Lil' Jon, the Crunk God/SliceTHEcake: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 11 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SLICED UP}' *139th: Skylar130: Killed by ERBofSmoshery on Day 11 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ IT HURTS}' *138th: PredatorFan: Killed by Padsquad2010 on Day 11' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ PREDATOR BECAME PREY}' *137th: Jagaur: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 12 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ NEVR MAD IT TO SUPPERBOWEL}' *136th: Alanomaly: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 12 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ a/}' *135th: AttackEyebrows12: Killed by Element K on Day 13 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FAILED REGENERATION}' *134th: Pierce.williams.39: Killed by Baby GG on Day 13 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DISCONNECTED}' *133rd: TP87: Killed by ERBofSmoshery on Day 13 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ TP WENT NATIVE}' *132nd: DoNotLickPotatoes: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 13 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FRENCH FRIED}' *131st: ThatchSys (Barone): Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 14 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' *130th: Lman2121: Killed by JakeTheManiac on Day 14' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' *129th: Bubbyaustin: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 14' {ACHIEVEMENT ~''' *128th: Hippie Rat: Killed by Drakan95 on Day 14 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ RAT TRAPPED} *127th: ScoobyWho: Killed by Element K on Day 15 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SCOOBY WOOBY DOOOOOMED} *126th: Ynkrdlevin17: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 15 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ *125th: LeeDoge506: Killed by ERBofSmoshery on Day 15 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' Stats 'Healthiest *'AVATAR FOUR ''(31)' *'TIGERISNORMAL (24)' *'GRAVITYMAN (23)' 'Weakest' *'ANGEMON44S (3)' *'ANGRYVIDEOGAMEBIRD, CAM VIDEOGAMERAPBATTLES, AND THESTEELERNATION2 (4)' *'GLICATMEY AND SUPER MYSTERIOUS (5)''' Category:Blog posts